


This isn't a Coffeeshop

by MyBelovedMavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sassy Michael, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBelovedMavin/pseuds/MyBelovedMavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story wherein Michael and Gavin meet in a coffeeshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't a Coffeeshop

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright this just had to be done, not only because I really wanted to, but also slightly because I have an exam tomorrow and you all know what that means.

Michael loved coming here, it was probably his favorite place in the entire city. The people were always so relaxed and understanding, he wished he could be here every day of every week. Unfortunately, that would cost him a fortune and it would probably mess with his daily activities. Doesn’t mean he can’t walk in every time he walks past the front door.

Usually, he’d see the same people every day, some came to get something for the road and others stayed to chat and hang a little bit. Michael hadn’t really made any friends, but most of the people here knew him by name and he knew theirs too. Well, most of the time, he’d strangely forget after spending a lot of time with them.

Today, however, a new face walked in. A very confused, but goddamn handsome face. The face belonged to a young man with sandy colored hair that seemed to have a life of its own. He was very lanky and probably a bit taller than Michael. While the guy scanned his surrounding, taking in everything he could lay his eyes on, Michael thought about how he was being incredibly rude by staring. Did he care though? No, not really. Besides, he was feeling quite confident at this point, having spent two hours inside already. 

Maybe not so much confident, but more, bold. Or something close to that.

"You seem lost." Michael suddenly called out, much to his own surprise.

"I’m sorry?"

Jesus Christ, handsome face and a British accent, Michael had won the fucking jackpot with this one.

"You’ve got the look on your face of a child in a toy shop." Michael said.

"Yeah, well, this wasn’t really what I expected when I read the "coffeeshop" sign on the front door." The guy replied, still mesmerized.

"You do know that this is Amsterdam, right?" Michael smiled.

"How am I supposed to know all the stories are true!" 

"Dude, you can smell weed on every fucking corner of every fucking street." Michael couldn’t help but laugh at the stranger’s ignorance. 

"I didn’t really notice it." The British man replied as he sat down, sounding a tiny bit embarrassed. 

"Even with that nose of yours?" Michael grinned.

"You do not hold back, now do you?"

"Not at all. Speaking of not holding back, you’re sexy and I like your accent."

"Bloody hell, you don’t even know what shame is!" Gavin practically yelled.

"And you do, because your cheeks are very red right now."

"I’m not embarrassed, I’m not ashamed of anything." Gavin retorted.

"Oh, really?" Michael teased, "Then tell me why you’ve been staring at my lips ever since you sat down."

"That’s none of your business." Gavin mumbled, averting his eyes.

"Of course it isn’t. So, what’s your name Einstein?" Michael asked.

"I’m Gavin."

"Nice to meet you Gavin, I’m Michael. Can I offer you anything?"

"I don’t think they actually have coffee here, right?" Gavin said.

"They most certainly do not. But they do have some other delightful products." Michael replied and blew some smoke out of his nose.

"Perhaps you should put that down, your eyes are incredibly red." Gavin pointed out.

"Maybe you should pick this up, because your eyes don’t look nearly watery enough for someone having a casual conversation in a goddamn Dutch coffeeshop."

"I guess you’re right. No harm in trying?"

"Not if you’ve got a veteran to support you with your first time."

Michael winked at Gavin when he said that and the latter started to blush.

"Might also help with the blushing and embarrassment." And as soon as Michael had said that, Gavin’s cheeks became even more flushed. 

"Anyway," Michael casually continued, "be careful with that if it’s your first time."

But Gavin didn’t really listen and inhaled as deeply as he could. Which inevitably resulted in him coughing and Michael laughing. 

"You okay there, champ?" Michael said as he clapped Gavin on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don’t really feel anything yet." Gavin said between coughs.

"Wait for it."


End file.
